1. Field of the Invention
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to liquid crystal display panels, and more particularly, to liquid crystal display panels having improved lateral visibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate includes a plurality of pixels that are elementary units for realizing an image. Each pixel includes a gate wiring, a data wiring, a thin-film transistor (TFT), and a pixel electrode. The gate wiring and the data wiring receive a gate signal and a data signal, respectively, and are electrically coupled to gate and source electrodes of the TFT, respectively. The pixel electrode is electrically coupled to a drain electrode of the TFT, and faces a common electrode formed on the color filter substrate, with the liquid crystal layer interposed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode.
In comparison with a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal display panel may be thinner, but may have a narrower view angle.
In order to overcome the narrower view angle issue, recently, active research has been conducted into liquid crystal display devices having wide view angles, such as patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode, multi-domain patterned vertical alignment (M-PVA) mode, and super-patterned vertical alignment (S-PVA) mode liquid crystal display devices. These liquid crystal display devices are manufactured by forming a liquid crystal domain in which liquid crystal molecules are arranged in different directions with a patterned transparent electrode, and thus may have wider view angles.